


I'll Watch Him. You Can Join Me.

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is a Creeper, Derek Watches Stiles Sleep, M/M, Sleeping Together, Spark!Stiles, Ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: based off of a gif set I found on tumblror: three times Derek watches Stiles sleep and one time they sleep together.





	I'll Watch Him. You Can Join Me.

**Author's Note:**

> http://hoechloin.tumblr.com/post/158830760294/3-times-derek-saw-stiles-sleeping-1-time-derek
> 
> the gif set this fic is based on

The first time Derek watched over Stiles while he slept was in the Sheriff’s office. Stiles had -  _ again _ \- used too much of his magic trying to save the day. He was passed out and heavily soaked through with sweat by the time Derek got him to the police station. Luckily it was night and the only person working desk had been Parrish - no questions had been asked. Derek had been a little sweaty too, but that was more due to holding Stiles pressed against his chest for the entire 45 minutes  _ run _ he had to do to get Stiles here. 

The Sheriff - no, John, he insisted - barely looked up when Derek placed the younger man on the couch in his office. There was a moment, if only a little one (and maybe not entirely human), that Derek did not want to let go. Derek only offered, “Didn’t want him to be alone.” 

“Overdose on magic again?” John asked, brow raised in Derek’s general direction still reading his screen. John didn’t sound mad. Tired, anxious and scared? Yes. Content, happy, loving? Yes. Derek huffed in agreement, glad he and John had gotten to a place where he didn’t need to use as many words. It was scary how both Stilinski’s were like this, how they both had a way of knowing what Derek was thinking without him saying it. Maybe it was John’s wears of service or his incredibly nature of reading people. Either way, it was welcome nonetheless. 

Derek turned to leave - looking Stiles over once more his eyes flashing blue. He wanted to be sure Stiles was okay. He  _ needed _ to be sure. There were things he could only see as a wolf. The kid was a little shit - yes - but he was a little shit who just risked his life to save Derek’s, again. Like he always did, would always continue to do, Derek thought. The hesitation must of been enough for John, for he started oozing something that smelled like affection and comfort. 

“Why don’t you stay? Watch over him for a little?” The smiles John offered was soft, a warm silence that Derek hadn’t felt in a very long time. 

The nod Derek gave was a barely there action. He debated - like he debated everything - with his arms crossed over his chest and his face contorted into a tight scowl. He decided, or rather, his  _ wolf _ decided to stay. His nod would have barely visible in the dark. It was more of a whisper of a movement than anything, but it was enough. 

* * *

The second time Derek watched over Stiles sleeping was just possibly a little creepier. The text he got recorded read,  _ ‘just found out some crazy insane SHIT about fuckING PIXIES THAT ARE ATTACKING the town so comEOVERNOW!’.  _ Derek just scoffed at it with soft sort of annoyance.

Derek climbed through the window with a practiced ease. This happened a lot. Derek wasn’t sure when it first started - maybe it was to check up on the only human in the pack? Make sure he was still breathing and alive because despite his protests he  _ was  _ fragile. Subconscious, his wolf daring him to run all the way out here, seek out the scent he knew better than his own. Derek knew that Stiles wasn’t fragile anymore, wasn’t weak. He was strong and smart and yeah, intimidating. He deserved respect as a high ranking member of the pack, near second in command to Scott. But old habits were hard to break, so instead of knocking Derek just went straight into his room.

What he found when there however, made the corners of Derek’s mouth lift into a smile. Smiling had never been easy - even before the fire it was like his lips just wanted to naturally scowl. When he was with Stiles though, smiling was like  _ breathing _ . Stiles was bent in half, ass - his amazing, firm, gorgeous ass - hanging in the air, his face shoved into the carpet. It was a very compromising position that Derek found himself very keen to just  _ stare _ at. 

He let himself stare, for only a moment. After all he let himself have very, very little. Once he noticed how  _ very uncomfortably  _ the position _ ,  _ he took pity on the young man. Derek lifted Stiles with an ease no human could. He didn’t even wake other man, just placed him on his bed fully clothed, gently removing his shoes. 

Derek did not often want things. However in this moment he wanted nothing more than to curl up around Stiles and breathe him in. He wanted to learn how Stiles smelt  _ everywhere _ , how each part of his body would hold just a slightly different variation of the smells that made him Stiles. Smells that had recently changed, evolved. Sage being among them with a sharpness of power. Something earthy and magical that Derek had never thought could be held by Stiles. But it was right. It was there. Stiles was powerful, powerful enough that he smelt like magic while he was sleeping. 

Derek didn’t leave right away. He spent hours just standing, focused on Stiles. Memorizing his heartbeat, the way his body twitched even in sleep, his  _ scent _ . He only left when the police cruiser pulled into the driveway, pulling Derek from his thoughts of home and pack. It was hard, pulling his eyes away was a task that should not have been as physically demanding as it was. But he left, and when he did, he tried not to think about how empty he felt.

* * *

The third time Derek watched Stiles sleep, Stiles was unconscious. He had used  _ too _ much power  _ again _ and put his life in danger,  _ again! _ Derek clutched to his hand, pulling as much pain as he could physically handle before pulling off. It shuddered through him in a way he hadn’t expected. Stiles did not look in pain. Had no visible wounds, normal brain function and a steady heartbeat. But he was _ hurting _ and Derek wasn’t sure how to make it better. 

“Stiles, you ha- you have to come back.” Derek choked out. In the empty hospital room over the cover of night he could speak. It wasn’t easy, opening yourself up never was. Being vulnerable wasn’t easy. Being open like that wasn’t something Derek had done often. He couldn’t afford to be weak, couldn’t afford to  _ care _ . “I can’t lose more pack.”

It was hardly a whisper, barely a breath even, but it was there. It became palpable in the space between them, his words hung heavy and low.  _ Stiles was pack _ , Derek knew the truth of it, in his heart, in his  _ wolf.  _ Stiles had always been fragile, something to protect. But now? Stiles was a powerful witch with poor self control and a love for theatrics. But he was powerful, and despite how many times he passed out for overworking himself he never let anyone get hurt. 

Derek sat there, so deep in thought he wasn’t sure he had actually felt it. It had been four hours since Derek last shifted his position when he felt fingers squeeze his hand back, although weakly, too soft for Derek to be sure it was real. He had to wait before calling in a nurse, worried it was his overworked brain supplying some sort of fantasy. He waited for what felt like eternity, his entire body still with anticipation. He waited - waiting until the grip was tight enough around his hand. Tight enough to be something real. 

He paged the nurse with his other hand, not surprised that it was Melissa who came rushing in. John was already on the way, she told him. Derek stayed, stayed until Melissa confirmed that Stiles was okay. He could hear that Stiles heart was beginning to beat stronger but it wasn’t real. Not until Melissa told him. Then suddenly John was there and was watching Derek watched Stiles. Derek couldn’t look away, wouldn’t look away. He stayed until John left, muttering something about coffee. Derek just, couldn’t. He had to be sure. He needed to know Stiles was there, was really there with him. Was real.  

“I love you, Stiles.” Were the last words he whispered before he left the room, knowing if he stayed he would have to think about the tightness in his chest.

* * *

“Hey sourwolf!” Stiles called into the near empty apartment. He knew Derek was there, could feel him. Stiles hadn’t told anyone, but some of his magic was a little like having werewolf senses. He couldn’t hear heartbeats or smell emotions, but he  _ felt _ them. Maybe it was just a pack thing, he knew the wolves felt it with one another, but the other humans didn’t. So yeah, definitely a magic thing. 

Stiles could feel that Derek was in his room. The door was locked - not unusual for Derek. Stiles had asked him once, Derek said it was a comfort thing. Security. He didn’t even have to say the spell - just look down at the lock at it clicked open. He was getting better. He looked down to see Derek slowly blinking sleep out of his eyes. It had been two weeks since Stiles return from the hospital and Derek hadn’t contacted him once. Stiles, like always, decided to take things into his own hands. Because  _ of course _ .

Derek Hale being emotionally constipated was not a new concept for anyone. His lack of emotionally constipated-ness was the real shocker. He’d been doing so much better recently, even going to therapy (something only Stiles knew - Stiles only knew because he knew everything about the pack).

“Hey sleepy head,” Stiles said making his way to Derek’s bed. He crouched down, softly leaning forward so he was on the same level as Derek, face a little too close, “I wasn’t unconscious in the hospital room.”

Stiles laughed at the surprised then mortified face Derek made, literally jerking back in shock only for Stiles to claim the spot on the bed where he had just been. 

“I heard everything,” Stiles mused, face slowly turning serious. Intense, was the right word. He tried his best to send out very loving scents, thinking of Derek and safety and how the two words had slowly begun to share meaning. “Do you trust me?”

Stiles was close again, pushing into Derek’s personal space. He did that a lot, but it had never been so intimate before, never quite like this. Stiles was a cuddler and Derek was a literal furnace and apparently very hard muscles were quite comfortable to sit against. So yeah, recently personal space hadn’t been a thing between the two. Slowly, Derek started touching back. Placing his hand on Stiles knee where they sat, leaning into Stiles when they walked beside each other. It was nice, comfortable, safe. 

Sties placed a hand steadily on Derek’s knee, he had since mirrored Stiles position with his legs crossed. There were facing each other, and Stiles scooted forward so their knees would touch. Derek nodded at the question, eyes fluttering closed as he did. When they opened again they were alert, but not in the panic-wide-set-blown-pupils way when they were in danger. They were calm. 

“Okay, Stiles Stilinski you ready for this?” Stiles asked himself under his breath, trying to psych himself up for what could possibly be the worst or  _ best _ decision of his whole life. He closed the distance pretty easily, but hesitated when he realized just  _ how close _ they were. Stiles could feel Derek’s breath on his lips. His eyes were closed though, and he just waited there for a moment, giving Derek time to move back, to stop this. Whatever this way.

But Derek didn’t move back, because suddenly _he was_ _kissing_ Stiles. It was soft, dry and chaste. It was absolutely perfect. 

It was even more perfect when Stiles kissed back, fingers brushing the line of Derek’s beard, fluttering over his cheekbone. Stiles could feel something in his chest settle and he let out a breath against Derek's lips that he didn’t know he was holding. 

The slept, wrapped up in each other like they were afraid to let go, afraid of what letting go might mean. Derek didn’t watch Stiles sleep, instead he joined him. 

**Author's Note:**

> so, lol. ok i found this in my unlimited pile of WIP's, but it was already finished!? i literally think that i forgot to post it, so here it is!
> 
> if you guys are wondering about my other fics, i have news! WITH YOU I BELONG will be going on hiatus for a little while. i am rewriting the story, adding more content and bringing it to a place that i am happy with, before posting any new chapters. other than that, my other three multi chapter fics SHOULD still be updated weekly. i missed last week because i got caught up in life, but oh well.
> 
> other new, i am currently working on THREE steter fics LOL! also one stiles/omc! the steter fics are all kinda awesome, and i am enjoying each one at the moment but plan to completely finish them BEFORE their posted, probably what i should have done with my other fics ... whoops! LOL
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed this lil fic, and i should have some more updates this weekend!
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
